


Flights Are Awkward

by youarenotcreative



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mordern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarenotcreative/pseuds/youarenotcreative
Summary: Samwise Gamgee in a modern AU boards a plane and sits next to a stranger who falls asleep on him. A lil fluff.





	Flights Are Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it and constructively tell me if you hate it :)

The woman at the gate was about to scan my ticket. I know that my ticket is legitimate but nonetheless it’s an oddly terrifying experience waiting for the scanner to turn green. The scanner turned green and I proceeded to walk onto the plane. Getting onto the plane was overwhelming, it was just too loud and I felt as if it took me far too long to get past three rows of seats. I finally made it to my seat, put my bags in the overhead compartment, and plopped right down onto the seat. The seat hardly had enough squish left and the person behind me was struggling to find a good place for their carry on bag, so my seat was constantly being pushed around.

A man, with curly brown hair and noticeably blue eyes, came to sit down next to me. I planned to ignore him like every other person I sit next to on planes, but this was an eleven hour flight so maybe we’d need to exchange a couple words or so. He put in his earbuds and looked like he was already off in his own world. I was too. Until the flight attendant starting playing the safety video, I often enjoy how the different airlines like to get creative with it but they’re still boring. The plane now was getting ready to take off and I resumed going off into my own world.

I looked through the airlines selection of movies, there were some that I wanted to see in theatres but didn’t feel like it was worth it, I found a foreign movie that sounded pretty good so I turned that on. A couple minutes passed and the movie was pretty good from what I had seen, nothing too fantastic. I felt a weight press against my shoulder, I jumped. The guy next to me had fallen asleep on my shoulder. He nuzzled into my shoulder and my face quickly turned bright pink. I couldn’t tell if I wanted to wake him up or just leave him there. He looked very peaceful, he was probably having a great dream. I checked my phone to see the time and I stayed focused on my wallpaper, which was my girlfriend, Rosie. I felt like this guy was pretty cute but I didn’t want to say something like that to a stranger because I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable. 

The flight attendant walked toward me and this strange guy and was offering us a drink. I ordered myself a coke and him a water because I wasn’t sure. So much time had passed by that I had to pick a new movie. The last one was kind of boring. To be fair I spent most of the time looking at this guy instead of looking at the movie subtitles; I was almost clueless as to what was happening in the movie. I turned on another movie, but it quickly became background noise. This strange guy that I haven’t known or met before just looks so attractive. It’s this look of absolute peace and serenity. His hair is fell over his face and I didn’t want it to wake him up so I pushed it behind his ear. I know I shouldn’t do this to a stranger but something about him made me want to take care of him. We also were on an eleven hour flight so I had to make the time pass somehow. 

I look at him sleeping so calmly and my eyes begin to drift off. Before I knew it I fell asleep next to this guy I still didn’t know the name of. It was probably one of the best sleeps I’d ever had in my life. Both me and the stranger were woken up by a flight attendant who wanted to know what we wanted for dinner. I was very startled and a little embarrassed. I ordered my meal and he ordered his and that was that. I looked out the window and checked my wallpaper to see my girlfriend again, just to feel in check. I felt a tap on my shoulder from the stranger next to me.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” His face was bright red and I could tell he was truly embarrassed. 

“It’s no big deal. I fell asleep on you too so I guess we’re even,” I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry that this is the way you had to meet me,” He laughed nervously but I could tell he was starting to feel a lot less bad. I knew that smile would help. 

“It’s okay, now at least I’ll have someone to talk to,” 

He introduced himself to me, his name is Frodo Baggins. He’s from Hobbiton and he’s flying to get something for his uncle. He talked all about his family and what happened before he left. He got my attention when he said Hobbiton however, because I’m from Hobbiton too but I don’t recall seeing a Baggins anywhere. Did he go to the same school as me? I hope he’s not my neighbor.

I told him about myself, I told him that I lived in Hobbiton too and a couple other small things about me. It was really nice because we got along so well and I have never felt so comfortable with anyone else in a long while. We just about a lot of things and it just felt so natural, I was so remarkably happy. 

After about 2 hours of watching a movie together we started to get tired and it felt pointless to stay awake since we had to be incredibly quiet. The people on the plane looked so tired and that the last thing they wanted was a bunch of kids laughing about who knows what? Frodo and I laid back into our own seats, we were about to fall asleep but we both had the idea to fall asleep on each other again. There was something so magical to me about being next to somebody and almost feeling what they’re feeling. I felt his warmth, his light, his happiness. I started to feel that over the whole side of my body. We pushed the armrest back long ago so he was able to fall into me. I placed my arm around him and I could feel him getting situated. In a matter of seconds he was out like a light, fast asleep. I stayed awake for a minute or two to see him look so peaceful. I had never met this guy before entering the plane and now he was asleep on me. 

I was woken up by Frodo gently shaking my shoulder, it was time for plane breakfast. I had a sandwich, it was decent at best but sadly the bread was a little soggy. What added to the bad morning was the pilot telling the passengers that we’ll land in 30 minutes. Frodo and I packed up the mess we made, food wrappers on the floor, blankets pushed around, headphones scattered, and my backpack that decided to fall over and empty itself. We eventually picked up everything and tried to make the cleaning crews job a million times easier. Frodo and I paused, we went into a hug. It felt right to give him a hug, who knew if I would’ve ever see him again? In that hug I tried to give Frodo every emotion I’ve felt over the past eleven hours, I tried to give him all my thoughts and feelings.

The plane landed. Frodo and I took our bags out of the overhead compartment. We wheeled our luggage out of the plane and as we were going to part our separate ways we look at each other. Frodo hugs me close, he’s a bit shorter than I am so I was able to pet his hair. He looks up at me and I kiss his cheek. Frodo blushes and gives me a sweet smile. He tells me goodbye and walks away. What a strange flight.


End file.
